


With the Taste of You on My Tongue

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cum Play, Established Relationship, Light dominance and submission, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Phil has a goal in mind and Dan is supportive.





	With the Taste of You on My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those comfort zone stretches.  
> There isn't really any warnings (except for the sexual content) so I hope you enjoy. I wasn't too sure about tags so if I need to add to/modify them, just let me know!

Dan smiled as he watched the sunlight play off of the metal of Phil’s tag.

His little kitten was being so good- loosely balled fists pressed against his chest with an adorably scrunched nose.

_Phil drummed his fingers against the body of his laptop and wiggled his toes against Dan’s thigh for the umpteenth time. “Son of a…”_

_Dan sighed, dropping his phone so the screen was hidden from his gaze by the fabric of his shirt. He took a moment to observe Phil’s aggressive jabs at his touch pad and the restless flexing of his toes before the tautness around his eyes softened at Phil’s nervous body language._

_“Okay,” He quipped, keeping his tone light but firm. “What’s going on?”_

_“Nothing,” Phil retorted immediately, curling his toes even tighter. “I’m just having some trouble making this transition look smooth enough…”_

His eyes tracked the violent ripples of Phil’s stomach as he whined, jaw still closed tight.

“You’re doing so good, love.” He praised, deliberately scratching Phil’s Adam’s apple, and grinning as the other shook his head minutely. “Just a little bit longer.”

_“Nothing, huh?” Dan chuckled, brushing his thumb against the tense digits digging themselves into the meat of what little muscle he had. “Do you need a break from editing?”_

_“No,” Phil answered with a low growl as he focused on the bright screen with a slight squint. “I don’t.”_

_Dan was just about to pry the laptop from Phil’s death grip when his boyfriend heaved a harsh breath and practically shoved its thin frame on the floor without closing the lid._

_Phil groaned, pushing the heels of his hands against his eyes._

_“Hey,” Dan soothed gently as he sat up, leaning over to nudge Phil’s hip. “What’s up? Seriously, Phil. You haven’t been this on edge for a while.”_

_Phil was quiet as he moved his right hand to flick his fringe away from his forehead._

Phil’s eyes glistened with tears as he nodded and Dan shushed him, dropping a tender kiss to his temple.

_“It’s silly.” Phil murmured, shutting his eyes, and Dan’s palm glided over the sliver of elastic that peeked out from beneath his jeans before it slid down his thigh, slow and calm. “It hasn’t bothered me before but I just…”_

_“It’s just me,” Dan reminded Phil as he trailed off. When he still didn’t continue his thought, Dan pressed his knuckles into Phil’s teasingly. “I’m, like, the king of no judgement.”_

_Phil snorted at that but he still didn’t say a word, nibbling on his bottom lip._

_Dan kept quiet, wordlessly giving Phil the time he needed to mentally prepare himself. He played with his belt loop idly._

_It took a little bit but eventually Phil’s whole body seemed to melt into the couch as his fingers fell on Dan’s own._

_“It…really silly.” Phil whispered, eyelashes fluttering rapidly as he refused to gaze at Dan._

_Dan just wanted him to be comfortable so he didn’t comment on the action and merely uttered a hushed: “That’s okay.”_

_“You know how I can’t stand the taste of spunk?”_

“Can you show me?”

_“Uh,” Dan began eloquently, not expecting **that** to be on his agitated love’s mind. “Yeah? What about it?”_

 Phil hesitated, tilting his head enough that the clip-on ears in his hair shifted with the motion, before his mouth opened slowly.

 Dan licked his lips at the sight of his cum mixing with Phil’s watery spit and he dipped a finger into the mixture carefully, keeping an eye on his squirming partner.

_“I want to be able to stand it,” Phil explained, finally opening his eyes to shyly glance at Dan before he turned his head, pale rose staining his cheeks._

_His fingers pushed and prodded at Dan until their hands were intertwined. “I-I want to be able to hold it in my mouth…”_

  _Dan squeezed Phil’s cold, clammy hand reassuringly._

 _"_ _…and swallow it.”_

 Dan hummed as Phil’s throat fluttered at the intrusion but his gorgeous boy stayed where he was, cock red and leaking against his belly.

“You’re doing so good.” Dan soothed, brushing Phil’s damp fringe back. “Are you feeling nauseous?”

_“If that's something you want to do,” Dan raised their joined hands to kiss the back of Phil’s in a silent show of support at the sudden spike in his breathing. “We can work up to it- but we need to talk about what brought this on and signals.”_

Phil let his right hand fall from its pawed appearance.

He held out his pointer and middle finger as the salt water stinging his eyes overflowed and flooded his cheeks.

Dan pressed his lips against Phil’s forehead. “That’s okay. You’re okay.”

Phil immediately dropped to all fours to spit on the puppy pad below him, coughing wetly. He sniffled and tried to clear his throat.

“You did so well, gorgeous.” Dan cooed as he patted Phil’s back, dropping one knee beside him. “Do you want me to get a glass of wat-”

He cut himself off as Phil crawled forward to the metal bowl of water he had forgotten about, sitting on his haunches.

“What are you doing, kitten?” Dan questioned with amusement as Phil’s lips parted to take a huge mouthful of water.

Phil made a noise of acknowledgement as he swished the water around in his mouth before he let it fall back into the dish, smacking his lips and running his tongue along the top row of his teeth.

He was still trembling and crying softly but he faced Dan with bright eyes and blown wide pupils as he gasped: “Did I do it?”

“You did,” Dan congratulated him affectionately, shuffling forward so he could run the pads of his fingers across Phil’s red, damp cheeks and his mussed hair. “That was ten minutes. You did so good, love.”

Phil leaned into Dan’s touches, eyelids lowering sleepily, as he was stroked and petted.

His dick pulsed agonizingly between his legs but his mind was pleasantly fuzzy from Dan’s cozy, comforting heat and the halo of pride at what he had done.

He didn’t make a move to bat at Dan like he usually would. Instead, he basked in the attention the other was showering him with, content but aching, until Dan gripped his length with barely there pressure.

Phil rocked into the sensation with a whimper.

Dan tightened his hold, running his fingernail against the ridge of Phil’s cockhead while his other tickled the skin of his back as he urged him to arch his back.

“Are you ready for your reward, Philly?”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
